Wonderful Trouble
by tatavasch
Summary: This AU takes place in Kurt's senior year. Kurt is coming back from a semester abroad in France, where he went to as an escape from the bullying and his loneliness after s02e04. Blaine is a NYADA music graduate, who came back home in summer and decided to stay after hearing about a job offer as a music coach in town.


**Title:** Teenage Dream

**Author:** tatavasch

**Rating:** M

**Characters/Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Word count: **1,570

**Summary:** After being lonely and bullied, Kurt went to a semester abroad. Now he is coming back for his senior year and meets the mysterious Blaine, who Kurt instantly connects with.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

Kurt had just gotten out of the luggage reclaim and was now heading to the meeting point to meet his dad after his semester abroad studying fashion in Paris. They hadn't heard from each other in three days, and during the entire trip they only emailed each other. He really missed his dad.

Arriving at the meeting point, he sees his dad looking around searching for him. He looked just the same, with his flannel shirt and cap. Kurt, smiling, stared at him for a few seconds and Burt turned at him, and Kurt then proceeded to run for a hug.

"Dad! I missed you so much!" Kurt said as he hugged him tight.

"I missed you too kiddo." his dad answered as they smiled. They took Kurt's suitcases and went to the car, as Kurt told his dad everything about his trip as if he hadn't already told him all about it on their weekly emails.

"Dad, it was wonderful! I got to study fashion and design clothes all day long and to go out and meet the city at night. It was one of the most beautiful cities I have ever seen!" he said as Burt drove. He told his dad about all the places he met, all the photos he took the clothes he designed and the friends he made.

Burt looked genuinely interested in everything Kurt was telling him about, even though he had already read about it. He had missed seeing how excited Kurt got when he talked about the things he loved.

When they arrived home, Kurt hugged Finn and Carol and his dad and Finn took his luggage inside. They took the suitcases to Kurt's bedroom in the basement and as Kurt put his clothes back to his wardrobe, he texted Mercedes asking if she wanted to go out to catch up. She answered right away telling him to meet her at The Lima Bean in half an hour.

Kurt showered and put on a new outfit, telling his dad he was going out with Mercedes and would be back soon as he got out of the door.

Arriving at the coffee shop, Kurt realized how it looked a little creepy outside at night when it was mostly empty. But as he could already smell the delicious coffee and already was craving his nonfat mocha, he entered the shop.

Inside it didn't look much better. It had several empty and tables and was badly illuminated. Other than him there only were two more people in there: a short Latina bartender that looked even younger than Kurt himself; and a tanned dark haired guy wearing way too much gel who looked only a few years older than Kurt, seeming to be having a crisis as he wrote on a notebook.

Kurt sat in a booth and patiently waited for Mercedes. He considered ordering his and Mercedes' coffees, but realized that he didn't even know what was her usual order anymore. Ten minutes past the agreed time, his phone rang. He pulled it out and read the text.

_Sorry Kurt, I can't go tonight. I had completely forgotten that I had promised to go to Anthony's tonight. But have fun without me! -M_

_'__What!? She just stood me up? We haven't seen each other in months! And hadn't she broken up with Anthony?'_ Well, he still was craving his coffee, so he would just get it and head home.

Kurt walked up to the balcony and ordered a grande nonfat mocha. The bartender was so exhausted she didn't even glance at him before serving it. The pale boy leaned on the balcony and started sipping carefully at his coffee, looking at the dark haired guy, who now looked even more desperate. Kurt approached him. "Hey, are you alright there?"

The guy, startled, looked up a little confused and, as he saw Kurt, smiled a dazzling smile, saying hello. Kurt continued, "I noticed you looked quite worried, so I was wandering if you are okay." He looked at Kurt. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little worried about my new teaching job." standing up from the table he had been sitting at and walking up to Kurt as he spoke.

Kurt got curious about the now clearly shorter boy. "Oh you are a teacher? Oh, by the way, I'm Kurt." he said as he raised his hand to give him a handshake.

The older boy smiled again and shook Kurt's hand with a firm grip, holding for a second longer than necessary. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt. I'm Blaine." He looked into Kurt's eyes. "I'm not really a teacher, but I just graduated in music from NYADA and needed a job in the field for the experience. So when I came back home in summer and heard that a music teacher in town was looking for a co-worker, I just went for it."

As soon as Blaine said he had gone to NYADA, Kurt got excited. "Wait, you went to NYADA? That's my dream school! I can't wait to go there for college and live in New York. It's one of the most beautiful cities I have ever seen, right next to Paris."

"Oh, you have gone to Paris? Isn't it a wonderful city?" Blaine looked into Kurt's hypnotizing green eyes as the taller boy answered.

"It is so full of culture and history! I just came back from a semester abroad there studying fashion and I couldn't have loved it any more. It has so many interesting places and its music is so beautiful, matching perfectly with the Parisian style…" Once Kurt got started on his favorite things he couldn't shut up. He thought Blaine wouldn't be interested in him, but instead Blaine leaned on the table behind him and looked at Kurt, _really_ looked at Kurt as he had never looked at anyone or anything before, without any signs of boredom, but of complete interest. He listened to every single word, getting more and more interested at the younger boy with every phrase, admiring how his gorgeous green eyes sparkled with passion as he talked about fashion and music and how his pink lips smiled as he talked about his semester abroad.

Kurt, who had noticed the way Blaine was looking at him, could feel as he blushed, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he was too busy talking about the things he loved and delighting in the vision of the charming boy in front of him who looked back at him with just as much interest. Kurt could do this all night long.

As Kurt was talking about his visit to The Louvre, his phone rang. He pulled it out and before he could even read the text, he saw the time. "Shit, it's almost 1am. I should go home."

Blaine looked at him surprised, checking the clock at the wall and realizing he should go too.

Kurt reached into his pocket for his wallet to pay for his drink, but before he could grab any money Blaine was handing the bartender a twenty dollar bill, insisting on paying for Kurt's drink. "You helped me to calm down when I was stressed; this is my way of thanking you." They walked to the parking lot together.

"Well, as you didn't let me pay, thank you for the drink."

"Thank you for cheering me up." Neither of them turned around, not wanting to let each other go. They were both admiring each other just as they had before, but now in silence. Blaine got closer to Kurt, leaving only a few centimeters between them. Kurt didn't back away nor twitch, knowing it was very different from the time Karofsky kissed him almost a year ago. Even though he had met Blaine only a few hours ago, he already felt so safe around him and very attracted to him, not only sexually, but also intellectually. He was sweet, tender and intelligent, and somehow passed a feeling of security to Kurt. He had never felt this way for anyone else. Of course, he had had crushes, but he had never so attracted to them nor felt this safe around them.

Blaine was looking into Kurt's eyes in complete adoration, wanting to kiss him more than anything. But was Kurt attracted to him? He not even was sure if Kurt was gay, therefore if he liked him too. It wasn't just physical attraction, but also intellectual. He wasn't only gorgeous, but also intelligent and a lover of music and the arts like Blaine. He knew kissing Kurt would feel right, but at the same time it felt wrong. Kurt deserved more than a rushed kiss in the middle of an empty parking lot at 1 am. As he couldn't kiss him, he would have to content with looking at him. He could do so all night long, but it was late and they had to go home, so they said their goodbyes and smiled at each other as they walked away, as Kurt got into his car a couple parking spaces away and Blaine turning around to walk home.

**A/N:** Originally they would make out in the parking lot, but I thought that wasn't very Kurt-like so I changed it.

Thanks for reading! Please review, I want to know if I should write just one or two more chapters or make it longer.


End file.
